


Fait Accompli

by Corvidology



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Gen, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Triple Drabble, Village fete, petty larceny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology
Summary: Father Brown is a judge at the village fête.
Relationships: Father Brown & M. Hercule Flambeau
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Fait Accompli

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verecunda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verecunda/gifts).



He'd always loved the summer fête. Lady Felicia found it dreadfully dull, except for the National Servicemen drill team, but he'd always enjoyed the bounty of the local farms and judging the baking competitions. 

As Mrs. McCarthy had quite neglected to refill the biscuit tin while preparing her entries, he'd been really looking forward to getting started, at least until his hopes were dashed.

"Vegetables, Father Brown." 

"But I usually judge the baking contests—"

"With Mr. Mannering in the hospital, I'm reassigning you."

Lady Felicia at full steam was not to be trifled with, so vegetables it was.

"Well done, Mr. Bramwell." He handed over the ribbon. "These are the biggest onions I've ever seen!" 

"I always forget that you don't get out much." It was Flambeau, resplendent in a summer suit and Panama hat. 

"Why are—"

Flambeau thrust a glass into his hand. "Elderberry wine, Father. You must try it."

Surprised, he took a large gulp and then tried to cough up a lung. The Howell sisters' homemade wine was as lethal as ever.

"There, there." Flambeau pounded him on the back. 

"What are you up to?"

"Merely enjoying a lovely day, in the company of a friend."

It had been a lovely Saturday and an elderberry wine fuelled debate with Flambeau during the Robin Hood archery contest, about whether theft could ever be ethical, had been engrossing. 

Flambeau had slipped away with a cheeky "I'll make you my accomplice, yet." 

Sadly, by then, there hadn't been a single crumb left in the baking tent.

After supper, he'd gone to finish his Sunday homily. On his desk was a pile of scones and cakes, with a handkerchief embroidered with an 'F.' 

But he still had his ethics... He'd eaten just a few and saved the rest for the congregation.


End file.
